On the Eve
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Before, her Master Class showcase competition, Serena gets worried on how she'll do. Luckily, she has a childhood friend to give her comfort.
**On the Eve**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, and welcome to my next Pokémon fanfic. So this is to honor the Master Class arc that is coming up tomorrow. So as always, enjoy the story everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Night had fallen on Glorio City the day Ash and his friends had arrived for Serena's Master Class Showcase competition she was in. They had all rented a room in the Pokémon Center, and they were all in bed fast asleep. However, as much as she could try, Serena could not fall asleep as her eyes were still opened to the now moonlit room. She let out a sigh as she arose from her bed and picked up her three Pokéballs that were sitting on the nightstand that was in between her and Ash's bed, and walked out to the balcony of their room. The room that they had faced the theater where the Master Class was to take place, as Serena looked at it. She then tossed up her Pokéballs in the air.

"Come on out everyone." She said calmly not to walk up her friends as her Braxien, Sylveon and Panchem came out of their red and white spheres all yawning as they opened their eyes as they all saw their trainer and friend looking the other direction as they turned to see theater. There was utter silence as they all continued to stare out at the theater, nothing but the accompanying sounds of the city around them. Serena then put a hand to her short hair, remembering how her run to got here began.

"Serena?" Ash's voice said interrupting the quite moment as the four looked back to see Ash standing in the door way.

"Oh hi Ash." Serena said as Ash smiled.

"Hello yourself." Ash said as he walked over to the short honey blonde haired girl's side. "Getting pre-showcase anxieties?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Serena asked as Ash nodded. "I'm sorry Ash, it's just that, what if all this was for not? Remember why I started out on my Pokémon journey was just to find you and it wasn't until I met Shauna when I got involved in showcases." She said as Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel." Ash said as Serena looked at him.

"You do?" She asked as he nodded.

"All the time, and every time I go to a new region, and before the start of the league tournament." He said. "But you know what I do?" He asked as Serena shook her head. Just then Ash revealed Serena's princess keys and held her hand and put them in her hands. "I want to take a look at these, what do you see?" He said as Serena looked down at the keys handed to her.

"I see all three of the princess keys I worked so hard to earn." She answered as Ash nodded. "I remember, how I did it, all five showcases I participated in, the memories of these three keys." Ash smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." He said. "Before each and every league tournament I ever participated in I look at each of the gym badges, from Kanto to Unova, remember the sweat and tears it took to make it that far." He said as he then put his arm around the top of Serena's head and put her forehead against his. "Serena, I want you to keep all of those memories from all your showcases, and remember how far you've come. But no matter what, win or lose, you'll always be my Kalos Queen." He said as tears came out Serena's eyes just listening to his words of encouragement as she put both arms around him as the two were now embraced in a hug.

"Thank you Ash, I needed that." She said as Ash put both his arms around Serena's back.

"You're welcome Serena." He said. The two stood there for what felt like an eternity while Serena's Pokémon stood there smiling. Soon the two broke the hug as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Now I wonder what happens if I do win and become Kalos Queen." Serena said with a little laugh in her voice as Ash patted her on the back.

"Let's focus on that when we come to that road." Ash said as Serena nodded. "Now why don't we both get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He said as Serena nodded as the five walked back inside the room.

 **The End**

 **Well that's all for now. Let's all cross our fingers and hope the best for Serena. Again, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
